


no body no crime

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Adventures, Gen, Saving the World, cunnington/fyfe adventures, defeating the evil overlords, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Another adventure for Will Pucovski and Cameron Green, saving the world one mission at a time. This time, they target those pesky cricket fans who think they rule the world and taunt opposition fans.
Kudos: 2





	no body no crime

"Puck! Something's happened! Let's go!" Cameron Green shouted as he ran into the pool area and skidded to a stop, eyes wide as he took in the sight.

Will Pucovski was lying on a deck lounge, half asleep in the warm Brisbane sun, his eyelids drooping closed. Marnus Labuschagne was perched next to him, one hand on Will's golden locks and the other hand holding a pair of scissors. There was a sly smile on his face.

"Marnus!" Cam said, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm practising being a hairdresser," Marnus said, nonchalantly, stroking Will's soft hair and untangling the knots.

"Does he want this?" Cam asked, bluntly.

"Well, no, but..." Marnus said, shrugging, "He'll like it. Eventually. Hopefully."

Cam shook his head. "Go away, Marny," he said, dismissing Marnus with a flick of his hand. "Go talk cricket with Smudge, I think he's making a coffee in the cafeteria."

"Ooh, latte art!" Marnus said, excited. He jumped up and darted away.

Cam sat next to Will on the lounge chair, and gently shook his good shoulder until he was fully present.

"Cam?" Will said, groggily, sitting up as much as he could.

"Will," Cam said, eagerly, "You know those evil overlords who taunted the indians? I've got a mad plan to lure them to a cottage in the woods and leave them there. Forever." His eyes were lit up.

Will sighed sadly. "I can't, Cam," he said, and pointed to his bad shoulder. "I'm sorry. It sounds fun, though."

"Will, come on!" Cam said, lightly punching Will's good shoulder, "Fyfe needs his Cunnington!" He pouted using his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you got me," Will said, "Let's save the world from asshole overlords." He swung his legs to the ground and stood up, one hand on his hip and the other wrapped tight in a sling.

...

Cam and Will went straight to the local watering hole where Cam found out that the evil overlords go every night.

"Like clockwork," Cam said, grinning widely. "And they get kicked out around 9pm for being too loud and drunk."

Will smiled at Cam's impressive sleuthing. 

Cam produced a backpack from the bushes where he had hidden it near the pub, and hefted it onto his back. Then, Cam and Will found a trail in the woods a few short metres from the pub's entrance.

Every so often along the path, Cam got a bottle from the backpack and placed it on the trail. 

"Like breadcrumbs," Will said, admiringly.

"Yeah," Cam said, as they walked on.

At the next drop point, Will leaned down to read the label. It read XXXX Gold mid strength.

"They love this stuff," Cam said, beaming.

Eventually they got to a cottage and went inside, checking the fridge. It was packed full of XXXX Gold. 

"This will last them for at least a week," Cam said, proudly, "At least until our Test match is over."

"You're a genius," Will replied.

At exactly 9pm, Will and Cam left the cottage and found a large shrub nearby to hide behind.

"Any second now," Cam said after they'd been watching silently for 20 minutes.

A group of six men came stumbling through the woods at that moment, burping and loudly shouting their opinions at each other. Cam and Will watched as they went straight into the cottage, cheering and whooping when they saw the contents of the fridge.  
"Our work here is done," Cam said, standing up and brushing himself off. He helped Will up and brushed the dirt off Will.

They both headed out of the woods and back to the hotel, saying little, but enjoying each other's company. Another day, another mission completed.


End file.
